Tentation PV Edward
by Apple Flawless
Summary: Bella est anéantie depuis que son seul amour l'ai abandonné. Mais si elle n'était pas la seule à être ainsi ? De son côté comment Edward le vit-il ? Et comment réagira t-il à l'appel de Rosalie quand celle-çi lui annoncera que Bella vient de mourir ?


Hello !

Je sais que cette fiction sera courte mais étant écrite il y à plus de deux ans maintenant j'avais envie de la partager avec vous. J'ai voulu me mettre à la place d'Edward sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'est l'une de mes toutes premières fictions. Je vous laisse la découvrir !

Bonne lecture ! :)

Cindy.

* * *

Je marchais sans but dans les rues de Rio. A quoi bon survivre si la personne qu'on aime n'est plus à nos côté ? Je regrettais ma décision d'avoir quitté Forks, de lui avoir fait croire ce que je ne pensais pas. Mais je regrettais surtout de l'avoir quitté. Ca fait maintenant 7 mois. Pas de nouvelles, pas de visites dans sa chambre à l'improviste pour savoir si elle allait bien. Rien. Rien qui ne me retient de vivre à part sentir sa présence au loin, de savoir que quelque part dans ce monde elle respirait. Je lui avais promis de la rendre heureuse, de jamais la quitter, de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à que je la suive quand -elle s'en ira de ce monde. Et j'ai tout gâché. Je l'ais fais souffrir et je l'ai abandonné. J'ai entendu son cœur battre à grande vitesse et des sanglots prêts à être exposés au grand jour. Sa ma déchiré. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que c'était faux, que je l'aimerais pour l'éternité et que je ferais tout pour la protéger en restant à ses côtés pour toujours.

Non, ma vie n'avait plus de sens sans elle. Alice m'appelait toujours pour me dire ce qu'elle voyait: une fille triste, apathique qui ne faisait que vivre qu'au jour le jour en hurlant dans son sommeil. A force je ne voulais plus voir ça. Je sentais mes mains se refermer d'une poigne ferme sur le téléphone et de le réduire en bouilli avant de me coucher sur le plancher, bras autour de mes jambes en sanglotant. J'aurais pleuré pour elle, tous les jours, toutes les heures.

Je continuais à marcher. J'entendis mon portable sonné. 1 fois. 2 fois. 3 fois. Je ne répondis pas. Je suis juste que Jacob Black s'occupait d'elle et qu'elle réapprenait doucement à être heureuse. Du moins, à essayer. Je ne voulais plus voir personne. Je rencontrais dans un détour d'une rue, un couple. Beau et jeune. Un énorme coup de poignard vient me frapper en plein ventre. Je partis dans une pièce où je vis depuis mon départ. Arrivé dans celle-ci je me remis en position de chien de fusil et regardais le ciel tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Je ne pouvais plus être loin d'elle. Sa devenais de plus en plus pire, pire qu'insupportable. Je l'aimais, je l'aime, je l'aimerais. Je voulais tellement revenir à Forks, escalader l'épicéa qui donnait sur sa chambre, passer par la fenêtre et la prendre dans mes bras en m'excusant un milliard de fois tout en l'embrassant encore et encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma simple présence était dangereuse pour elle. Mais je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle. C'était trop dur. Elle pourrait me repousser. Elle aurait raison, je ne la méritais pas. C'était un trop beau cadeau. Je n'avais que deux mots en tête: Bella, ma Bella.

Je me mis à hurler et à arracher à moitié le plancher. Si je pouvais, je pleurerais. Mais à la place je sanglotais.

Je me ressaisi quand le soleil était au Zénith. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Pourquoi faire et où aller? J'irai voir Carlisle et Esmé demain. Je vis de gros nuages cacher le soleil et peu après un orage éclata. Je profitais pour ressortir et marcher encore une fois sans but. Je sentis de nouveau mon portable vibré. A quoi bon décrocher? La voix que je voulais entendre n'avait pas mon numéro. Pendant vingt minutes il vibrait. En soupirant je le sortis de ma poche et vis le nom: Rosalie. Avec un soupir, derechef, je décrochais.

**- Ah enfin, c'était pas trop tôt !** S'agaça-t-elle.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosalie?**  
**- Euh.. et ben .. j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**  
**- Dit.**  
**- C'est Bella.**

J'arrêtais de respirer. Quoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? J'attendis, j'étais à cours de mots. Elle continua en voyant que je ne disais rien.

**- Alice l'a vu sauté de la falaise mais elle ne l'a pas vu remonter à la surface.**  
**- C'est impossible.**  
**- Si.. elle est morte Edward.**

Je restais là, immobile, pendant deux longues minutes avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est une One Shot très court mais c'est aussi une de mes premières fictions, donc il en est de sois ;)


End file.
